Snow Day
by jani11
Summary: The daughters of Elsa and Anna enjoy a day out in the snow.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Faith and Hannah. Otherwise, all rights go to Disney.

A/N: Both Faith and Hannah are both nine years old in this story.

* * *

"It's snowing!" she whispered, then quickly hurried over to the bed opposite the room where her cousin slept, her platinum blond locks spread out neatly over the pillow.

"Faith! Faith, wake up." Hannah shook her sleeping cousin. The other girl gave a sleepy moan and cracked open one eye.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Faith mumbled.

"There's snow outside! Come one, let's go play!" Hannah said eagerly. Faith groaned.

"Can't it wait until later?"

"Nope," answered Hannah. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and we have to play!" she said desperately, acting every bit like her mother when she was a child. She was a lot like Anna in appearance and demeanor, right down to the way she wore her hair in two braids. However, her eyes were her father Kristoff's light brown instead of blue, and she was more confident and poised, as opposed to her mother's awkward, whimsical personality.

"Go play by yourself," responded Faith, unknowingly echoing the words her mother had said many years ago. Faith too was a miniature of her own mother, except that she liked wearing her long hair loose instead of up in a braid and was much more of a free spirit than Elsa had been, to the point of being slightly reckless at times. Like her cousin, Faith preferred being outdoors rather than inside studying, which had definitely come from her father. Faith turned away and resumed her sleeping. Hannah brooded for a moment, thinking of how she could get her cousin out of bed.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she smirked, knowing what the response would be. Faith considered a moment, and then sprang up.

"Now you're talking!" she said, jumping out of bed. Hannah laughed and ran over to her side of the room.

"Let me get dressed first." Hannah quickly pulled off her nightgown and slipped into a woolen dress, winter coat, scarf, and mittens.

"Are you sure you want to go outside? I could just make it snow in the ballroom and we could play there," said Faith.

"Nah. Last time we did that Auntie Elsa got mad because you were using your powers without supervision," recalled Hannah, making a face at the memory. Her aunt could be a bit frightening when she was angry.

"Oh, right," said Faith, remembering. Then, taking notice of her cousin's outfit, she said teasingly, "Why do you need all that? You look like the abominable snowman!"

Hannah jammed her hands into her hips with mock irritation.

"Hey, just because _someone _has magical snow powers don't mean they need to rub it in!"

Faith laughed. She too changed out of her nightgown into a regular dress, not because she needed too, but because she didn't want to get too wet in the snow. However, unlike Hannah, Faith didn't put on a coat or mittens.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two girls scurried out of their room and into the hall, giggling excitedly.

"Shh! We don't want to wake our parents," Faith whispered as they crept past Elsa and her husband Joseph's room, then past Anna and Kristoff's room. The girls stopped to grab their boots in the shoe parlor before proceeding to one of the side doors of the castle. Wrenching it open, Faith and Hannah ran out into the cold, crisp air. The sky was bright enough to be playing outside, streaked with the pinks and oranges of a sunrise. Snow blanketed everything in white, from the trees to the ground. Faith scooped up a handful of snow with her bare hands and rolled it around. To her delight, the snow was thick enough to stick together so that they would be able to build a snowman.

"Come on, Faith. I'll race you to the hill!" exclaimed Hannah, indicating the girls' favorite sledding hill, which wasn't too far beyond the castle.

"But wait! Aren't we going to build a snowman?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, but let's go sledding first."

Faith pouted.

"Come on, please?" Hannah begged. "We'll build a snowman afterwards, I promise."

Faith relented.

"Alright, you're on!" she said, and the pair took off toward the hill. Hanna found running in the snow a pretty tiring thing to do, as her feet kept sinking into it. Faith wasn't doing too much better, and soon both was panting heavily, and decided to walk the rest of the way. They were halfway up the hill when suddenly, Hannah stopped and exclaimed, "Oh!"

"What?" Faith asked.

"We forgot to bring our sleds!" cried Hannah, slapping herself on her forehead. Faith just grinned.

"Leave that to me." She waved her hand in a circular motion, and a small, white sled appeared in the snow, the perfect size for two girls. Hannah gasped in delight.

"How did you do that? I thought you could only make snow and ice."

"It comes with the package, I guess." Faith gave a pleased shrug.

"I wish I had powers like you," remarked Hannah as she pulled the sled to the top of the hill.

"I know. Aren't I awesome?" Faith gloated, her eyes glinting mischievously, which earned her a playful punch from Hannah. The latter sat on the sled and gazed down to the bottom of the hill a little nervously. It was quite steep, but evened out at the bottom. Faith took her place behind Hannah.

"Okay, you ready? On three. One, two, THREE!"

Both girls pushed off as hard as they could and went flying down the hill.

"WHOO!" Faith hollered, her platinum blond hair streaking behind her. Hannah laughed with glee mixed in with a little bit of fright.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" Faith yelled over the wind as they neared the bottom. Before Hannah could respond, Faith waved her hand in an upwards motion, and a ramp of snow appeared a couple of feet from where she and Hannah currently were. Hannah screamed in terror as the sled shot up the ramp and soared into the air like a great wooden bird, staying up for a couple of seconds before beginning its descent. Faith gave a shriek of mirth and Hannah screamed even louder as the sled plummeted back down to earth. The landing momentum threw both girls from the sled, Hannah plowing face first into the snow and Faith landing on her side.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Faith exclaimed, sitting up and shaking flurries from her hair. Hannah pushed herself up, spitting snow.

"Are you crazy? You could've killed us!" she cried, looking a bit agitated.

"But I didn't. And it was fun!" responded Faith, trying to convince her cousin. She didn't like for her best friend to be displeased with her.

"Well, yeah, I guess it was kind of fun," Hannah admitted, the smile creeping back onto her face. "Let's go again!"

Faith grinned, showing teeth.

"Sure, but first, do you want to build that snowman?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Hannah, her face lighting up. She began rolling snow for the base while Faith got started on making the head and body, both girls delighting in the joy of a snow day.


End file.
